<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not free yet by soft_cactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093610">not free yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus'>soft_cactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crying, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ranboo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pandora’s Vault, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), big brother Awesamdude, kinda dramatic ngl, temporary character death?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how often he read it, the words didn’t change. The same dark words remained, making Sam’s vision go blurry until he couldn’t read them anymore, but it didn’t matter. They were still burned into his brain, a sentence he would never forget.<br/><em> “Ranboo fell from a high place.” </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not free yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know it might not even be the case that this was real and this might’ve just been a halluzination of ranboo, but someone on twitter had a banger idea and i HAD to write it</p><p>and yeah i know the prison was supposed to collapse on top of them but when i wrote this i kinda forgot so yeah haha</p><p>based off <a href="https://twitter.com/vhsoot/status/1355633944901922823?s=21">this tweet</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Ranboo stepped into the lobby Sam felt his heart ache. The boy was scared, terrified almost. But he tried so hard to be confident, to laugh the tension away, but when he didn’t pay attention Sam could see the mask slip. He could see the genuine terror in the boy’s eyes, the fear of facing down a monster. That was when Sam decided he’d go easier on Ranboo, instead of being emotionless and cold he’d gladly be his normal self so Ranboo could feel safer.</p><p>But even now, that Ranboo was slowly crossing the gap between the cell and the hall before it, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling of dread in his stomach off. The way Ranboo didn’t dare to turn around after arriving, staring at Sam as the lava fell as if Sam was a beacon of calm, made Sam’s stomach turn. The way Dream towered over Ranboo, even though he was physically shorter, made Sam’s heart heavy. He felt as if he just led a lamb to the slaughter.</p><p>Slowly the lava covered the gap and Sam closed his eyes as soon as he lost eye-contact with Ranboo. He felt the heat on his face and saw the light from under his closed eyelids. He didn’t know how Dream did it. When he looked at the lava, it was mesmerizing. It looked so gentle and soft, but even from here he could feel the heat that was enough to burn flesh off bones and swallow someone whole, never to be seen again by anyone. </p><p>Sam sat down on the stairs, facing away from the lava. He wondered what they were talking about. Was Ranboo okay? Was Dream currently gaslighting him into feeling bad? He sure hoped not. Bad seemed doubtful after visiting Dream and Sam was very well aware of how manipulative Dream could be.</p><p>He rested his head on his knees and let out a deep sigh. The black walls were depressing. Sam missed the community house. His base. The construction site. He wanted to be anywhere but here. The prison was depressing.</p><p>The constant clicking of redstone used to calm him, now it seemed to mock him. The lava used to calm him, now when he remembered the sight and smell of when Dream burned himself, it made him flinch. The obsidian used to be something steady in life, one of the hardest materials, now it made him remember that not only was Dream trapped here, Sam was also trapped with Dream.</p><p>He was torn out of his thoughts by a sound. His communicator when off. He lifted his head up again and looked at it. His blood ran cold as he read the short sentence. He read it again. And again. And again. Adrenaline was pumping through Sam’s veins and suddenly he knew his feeling of dread was right. He slowly stood up, still not able to take his eyes off the small machine.</p><p>But no matter how often he reread it, the words didn’t change. The same dark words remained, making Sam’s vision go blurry until he couldn’t see them anymore, but it didn’t matter. They were still burned into his brain, a sentence he would never forget.</p><p>
  <em> “Ranboo fell from a high place.” </em>
</p><p>Sam slowly looked up. He felt tears rolling over his face. He gasped for air as his throat started to close up. “Ranboo...” As if his own words ripped him out of his frozen state, he bolted to the lever. There was he wanted to do more than drink a fire-resistance potion and throw himself into the lava, but he knew his prison well enough to know he wouldn’t survive that.</p><p>The waiting seemed so much longer than usual, and he had done this often. Daily, to be exact. Sam had to lean against the wall, his knees were giving up. He swore to himself to protect the children on the server, and now? Now Ranboo had lost a life because of him. A weak noise escaped his throat, and he clenched his fists together. This was his fault.</p><p>He glanced to the side. The lava was starting to drain far enough that he was able to see the cell. He straightened up and stepped forward. Out of all of the things he was expecting, it certainly wasn’t this. The cell was empty. Completely empty. No Dream, no Ranboo... nothing.</p><p>Sam stood frozen for a few seconds until he moved again. He pulled the lever setting the bridge into motion and hopped on. His eyes never left the cell, searching for evidence that <em> something </em> happened. But nothing. Just... a cell. </p><p>With small steps, he walked into the cell and looked around. With careful steps he approached the chute in the ceiling, there had been occasions where Dream climbed up into it to trick him into thinking he escaped. Sam had his hand on his sword, ready to burrow it in the man’s chest. But no one was up there. Sam looked around, turning in circles.</p><p>”How is this... this isn’t... How did he get out...” </p><p>How did this happen? There was no way for Dream to escape. No way, at all. Dream was on the lose again. Everyone was in danger. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, everyone. His heart was beating so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts. This was all his fault. It was his prison and he guaranteed no one would get out. He promised everyone safety from Dream. And now Ranboo had lost a life and Dream was gone.</p><p>His eyes fell on the furniture. In a burst of anxiety, he bolted forward and threw the bookshelf over, sending all of the books around the cell. The chest followed next, all of the books inside spilling into the already existent pile. He ripped the clock from the wall, sending it flying against a wall and shattering it. In just a few seconds he demolished the whole room and looked around. </p><p>Sam’s legs gave in and he fell to his knees, all energy leaving him. “I’m so sorry... I’m so-“ his voice broke and he leaned over, resting his head on the floor. More tears were flowing. “I’m so fucking sorry...” he choked up, his body trembling. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha lowkey hate the ending but i’m really tired and wanted to post it before the Ranboo &amp; Dream tag gets flooded too much... might write a second chapter because i hate the ending? would you guys like that? idk man i’m tired i’m sorry</p><p>i also might edit it tomorrow idk dude i’m really tired but wanted to post i hope you like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>